La bestia adormecida
by starsdust
Summary: LOST CANVAS, yaoi suave, oneshot. Dégel x Kardia y Defteros x Asmita. Kardia aparece de la nada en el abandonado templo de Géminis y se niega a explicar cómo llegó allí. La respuesta está en...


**Título: **_La bestia adormecida_

**Temas: **Shounen ai, drama

**Personajes: **Kardia, Dégel, Defteros, Asmita

**Advertencia: **Si no te gusta el shounen ai (chico x chico) no leas~

**Dedicatoria: **Kimiko que pedía algo con Kardia, Angar con quien fangirleamos sobre Asmita y Defteros, y quienes gusten de alguna de estas dos parejas XD

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi

·

·

·

**I: Consecuencia.**

Asmita decía haber encontrado a Kardia de rodillas en el solitario templo de Géminis, apoyándose en sus manos para sostener a duras penas su cuerpo, con un hilo de sangre asomándole entre los labios sonrientes. Kardia se negó a responder lo que había ocurrido, dejándose finalmente guiar de mala gana hacia su propio templo, hasta el que Dégel había descendido en cuanto recibió la noticia.

Dándole órdenes a los sirvientes de no molestar, Dégel había cerrado las puertas del dormitorio. Aquellos cumplieron con el pedido a rajatabla, sabiendo que entre los conocimientos de Acuario se contaba la medicina, y por esta vez se abstuvieron de cuchichear sobre posibles segundas razones.

Más allá de lo que fuera que había ocurrido, Kardia estaba aún intentando recuperar el aliento como consecuencia de ello. No tenía ningún interés en compartir el cómo y porqué había terminado en el lugar y las condiciones en que Asmita lo había encontrado, rechazando todo intento de Dégel de arrancarle una respuesta.

―Métase en sus propios asuntos y váyase a jugar al doctor con alguien más ―había dicho Kardia, divirtiéndose ante la exasperación que podía entreverse en el rostro de Dégel.

Pero finalmente había cedido, dejando que Dégel lo desnudara para limpiar y examinar su cuerpo, que no tenía más que lesiones superficiales. En realidad, y Dégel lo sabía bien, disfrutaba de tener la atención del guardián de Acuario tanto como de saber que por su cabeza pasaban mil y una conjeturas intentando descifrar un misterio del que sólo él tenía la clave. Kardia podía ver que Dégel estaba siendo carcomido por la ansiedad, pero esto no hacía más que hacerle querer demorar aún más la entrega de la respuesta que tanto anhelaba conocer.

La discusión acabó por tomar un cariz diferente y pronto terminaron entre las sábanas, donde Dégel había descargado su frustración con más violencia de la acostumbrada, un juego que Kardia encontró delicioso y al que no tuvo problema en entregarse. El dolor hacía que la adrenalina corriera por su cuerpo llenándolo de sensaciones intensas, exactamente el tipo de cosa que le gustaba.

Una vez que la agitación se hubo calmado, Dégel se posicionó cara a cara frente él, sosteniéndolo contra la cama por las muñecas, y Kardia pudo ver que el antebrazo de Acuario tenía la huella de un corte que probablemente él mismo había provocado momentos antes.

―Dime lo que pasó ―dijo Dégel con firmeza, clavándole sus helados ojos claros.

Kardia continuó devolviéndole por única contestación una sonrisa silenciosa. Liberó una de sus manos del agarre y atrajo con ella el brazo lastimado de Dégel hacia sí, llevando la herida a su boca para limpiar la sangre con su propia lengua.

―No eres quién para darme órdenes ―respondió Kardia, dándose a continuación la vuelta sobre la cama para darle la espalda a Dégel.

Resignado por el momento, Dégel se recostó sobre su compañero entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Parecieron por un momento formar parte de una misma entidad hasta el punto de que era imposible distinguir dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. El único sonido en la habitación pasó a ser el de la respiración de Kardia. Dégel apartó con la nariz un mechón de pelo que se interponía entre su boca y la nuca del escorpiano.

―Estás callado ―susurró Dégel al oído de Kardia, que emitió un gruñido ahogado a manera de respuesta.

Si Dégel lo hubiera tenido de frente habría notado que sus ojos vidriosos que estaban aún encendidos con una chispa fuera de lo común. Kardia acercó su mano ―y la de Dégel―, que descansaba cerca de su rostro, hasta sus labios.

―Ah, ¿y ahora te quejas de que esté callado? Eso es nuevo ―murmuró Kardia con ironía.

Dégel se incorporó apenas, pero sin apartarse demasiado, y con la mano contraria a la que Kardia tenía agarrada intentó poner un poco de orden en la melena alborotada de su acompañante, dejándole la frente libre para recibir una caricia.

―Kardia... ―Dégel volteó su rostro, en esta ocasión con delicadeza, hasta que sus labios se encontraron―. Habla de una vez.

Saboreando la frescura de los labios de Dégel, Kardia recordó el calor del lugar que acababa de visitar, evaluando la posibilidad de revelar la serie de acontecimientos que habían terminado por llevarlo al templo de Géminis. Pero por el momento había tomado la decisión de callar, e ignorando las protestas de Dégel cerró los ojos para dejarse atrapar por las garras del sueño.

·

·

·

**II: Causa.**

Horas antes, Kardia había arribado a la isla Kanon, dominada por un imponente volcán que descansaba sumido en un sueño ligero, del que a veces despertaba dejando escapar oleadas de calor en forma de explosiones candentes. Desde hacía un tiempo corrían rumores acerca del demonio que habitaba en él, el espíritu del magma que había vuelto para tomar sacrificios con los que satisfacer su renovada sed de sangre. El retorno del monstruo legendario era un muy mal augurio, aseguraban los aldeanos.

Kardia había reído al escuchar las advertencias. Conocía la verdadera identidad del demonio, y quería ahora con más razón verlo con sus propios ojos. Avanzó hacia la fuente de calor relamiéndose los labios, sintiendo que su corazón se sincronizaba con el rumor de la lava que regurgitaba desde las entrañas de la isla.

Llegó junto a la boca del cráter, y dejándose envolver por el calor abrasador, sonrió. Si había algo que sabía manejar mejor que nada en el mundo era el calor, la fuente de su fortaleza y su perdición. Dentro de su cuerpo dormía su propio volcán, que esperaba a su vez el momento adecuado para hacer erupción.

―¡"Demonio", muéstrate ante mí! ¿O tienes miedo de enfrentarte con Kardia de Escorpio? ―gritó, encendiendo su cosmos. Su voz retumbó en la montaña, que le devolvió el eco de su llamado. Impaciente, Kardia se llevó la uña a los labios, lamiéndola para calmar sus ansias―. Sigues ocultándote, al final. No has cambiado nada... Qué patético.

El volcán escupió una llamarada ardiente pero Kardia permaneció donde estaba sin retroceder, mientras que su sonrisa se ampliaba al ver que frente a sí aparecía la figura de Defteros. La isla entera se sacudió. Kardia sintió que la sangre que corría por sus venas se calentaba al mismo tiempo que el núcleo de la montaña. Defteros se veía feroz y monumental, un oponente digno, alguien contra quien podría dejar su vida sintiéndose satisfecho, un hermoso trofeo.

―Vuelve por donde viniste y ya no insistas ―dijo Defteros, mirándolo de perfil. Kardia rió para sus adentros, divertido por el tono gentil que había usado el hombre a quien conocían como el "demonio".

―Al contrario que otros, no me gusta dejar las cosas inconclusas ―replicó Kardia, dispuesto a seguir adelante con o sin aprobación. Defteros reaccionó evitando el avance de Kardia, que se movió con agilidad siguiendo la huella de su cosmos―. Ah, veo que te sigue gustando jugar a las escondidas, esa siempre ha sido una de tus mayores habilidades…

Un segundo de distracción bastó para que Kardia cambiara de la posición de cazador a la de presa. El poderoso brazo izquierdo de Defteros le rodeaba el cuello, mientras que su mano derecha le aprisionaba la muñeca deteniendo el ataque de su Aguja Escarlata. La piel del demonio ardía con casi tanta intensidad como la suya propia.

―¿Qué buscas? ―preguntó Defteros.

―Sentir tu verdadero poder. El poder de Géminis.

―No cederé a los caprichos de un egoísta.

―¿Egoísta, yo? ―repitió Kardia, sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada. Defteros incrementó la presión, y Kardia no se resistió. Quería sentir el potencial de aquella fuerza que latía al ritmo de la tierra que pisaban.

―Tu lugar está en el santuario, Escorpio. ¿Acaso quieres morir antes de la Guerra Santa?

―¿Importa? Quiero morir con dignidad… ¿qué hay de ti, "demonio"? ¿Qué quieres tú?

Defteros se apartó de él, dirigiéndole una mirada que rayaba entre la ferocidad y el desespero.

―¡Vete, Escorpio! ―rugió Defteros, haciendo que la isla temblara bajo sus pies. Pero Kardia no se dejaría intimidar por la fachada de un falso demonio; se movió hacia él con rapidez, asegurándose a sí mismo que esta vez no habría lugar para distracciones. Defteros se vio en una encrucijada y tomó una decisión. No quería pelear, y haría todo lo que fuera necesario para evitarlo. Encendió su cosmos e invocó la técnica que necesitaba―. _Another dimension!_

Defteros pudo ver por unos segundos la decepción en los ojos rabiosos de Escorpio, antes de que éste desapareciera en la dimensión que había creado. Lo había enviado de vuelta al santuario, adonde pertenecía. Aunque sabía que era probable que eso no lo detuviera de volver a intentar venir buscarlo, quería evitar una confrontación a toda costa.

Cerró los ojos y llenó sus pulmones con el calor de la corriente ígnea que emanaba del volcán. Una mano delicada surgió desde las sombras a sus espaldas para posarse sobre su pecho, y la expresión de Defteros se suavizó.

―Admite que esa fue una pregunta interesante. "¿Qué quieres tú?" ―comentó Asmita, apoyando su cabeza contra la espalda de Defteros.

―Esperaba que dijeras algo así.

―Kardia puede ser impetuoso, pero sabe lo que quiere y actúa en consecuencia. No muchos pueden decir lo mismo.

―Quizás deberías volver también al santuario, Asmita ―murmuró Defteros, acariciando la mano blanca que recorría su piel bronceada.

―¿Volver? Técnicamente estoy allí ―respondió Asmita con una sonrisa. Defteros se volvió hacia él para observarlo mejor. Estaba acostumbrándose a las visitas extracorporales de Asmita, que tenía la habilidad de manifestar su cuerpo fuera del lugar en que verdaderamente se encontraba.

―Te sientes real… ―Defteros deslizó sus dedos entre el sedoso cabello dorado de Asmita, y rozó sus párpados y sus pestañas con delicadeza, como si estuviera manipulando un objeto valioso.

―Lo soy ―susurró Asmita, guiando a Defteros hasta sus labios. Acercó a Defteros contra su pecho, y la bestia a la que tantos temían se adormeció acunada en sus brazos.

**Fin :P**

·

·

·

**Notas: **La verdad es que me moría de ganas de hacer algo con Kardia y Dégel, y también algo con Asmita y Defteros (más después de los últimos capítulos de LC)… ¡así que finalmente combiné mis dos deseos en un solo fic! XD No tenía idea de lo que iba a salir porque no fue muy planeado, pero al menos me gustó poder incluirlos a los cuatro.

A causa de un comentario que me hicieron en Fiebre sobre el nombre de Defteros, tomaré la oportunidad de aclarar aquí (y también en Fiebre la próxima vez) por qué elijo usar "Defteros" y no "Deuteros". Copiaré una explicación que ya di en un foro:

"_Deuteros es una manera de escribirlo que eligen algunos traductores, un tipo de spelling posible. Así como algunos ponen Atenea, pero otros ponen Athena, y algunos ponen Sisyphus mientras que otros ponen Sísifo._

_En japonés está escrito con una sílaba que refleja que hay una F en la palabra. "DeUteros" tiene que ver con la raíz griega que significa "segundo" en antiguo griego. En griego moderno, Defteros, con F, como aparece escrito en katakana (el tipo de alfabeto japonés que se usa para escribir su nombre), significa, literalmente, "segundo". _

_Esto también se lo pregunté a una chica griega que conozco, le escribí las dos palabras y le dije que me dijera si alguna significaba algo para ella. Eligió "Defteros", diciendo que significaba "el segundo". Sin embargo, algunos eligen adaptar esa palabra al escribirla en español, escribiendo "deuteros", aunque el nombre se lee "defteros". "Defteros" fue lo que la chica griega identificó al toque, por corresponderse con el sonido._

_Pero incluso así, algunos diccionarios griegos transcriben la palabra "segundo" como "deuteros" y otros diccionarios como "defteros"._

_Según un diccionario de griego:_

_δεύτερος (defteros) m, nominativo, sg_

_1. segundo (numeral) _

_2. inferior, de menor calidad o rango_

_Según otro diccionario de griego:_

"_Segundo"_

_Palabra original: __δεύτερος_

_Transliteración: deuteros_

_Yo me inclino por Defteros porque los símbolos que se usan en japonés al escribir la palabra se corresponden con la manera de escribirlo con F y no con U. Sin embargo, eso no invalida la opción "Deuteros". Eso sí, tengan en cuenta que "Defteros" es la manera en que suena, lo digo porque lo escuché dicho por una griega... y porque fue la manera de escribirlo que ella identificó"._


End file.
